<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight's Promise by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741760">A Knight's Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Princess!Reader, Reader-Insert, Secret Marriage, king!Oikawa, knight!Iwaizumi, reader and Oikawa are siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa reiterates that one thing's forbidden: Iwaizumi cannot marry you under the court's law. Too bad you've already eloped earlier in the evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on June 10, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161661246698/im-in-the-mood-for-some-royaltyau-these-days">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: I'm in the mood for some royalty!au these days ^^ how about bodyguard/knight/butler!iwachan with princess!reader? a bit of angst and fluff would be awesome! i already know I'm gonna love it because I always love your writing, so could you maybe also do this scenario with reversed roles in the future?</p>
<p>If you're interested, I wrote a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146769">companion piece</a> over on my personal account about the first time Iwaizumi and the reader kiss that's mentioned in this scenario.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not telling you as the king nor as (F/N)’s older brother with some weird sister complex. I’m telling you as your best friend, and I’m telling this to you for your sake: you need to stop what’s going on between you and my sister.”</p>
<p>Oikawa lowered his shoulders. It wasn’t an easy feat to look at the man sitting before him and not take pity. Iwaizumi hands were gripping the arms of his chair, tightly, his head lowered enough so his eyes couldn’t meet Oikawa’s. “I know what I’m asking you to do is easier said than done, but (F/N) has known for a long time she can’t choose you as her suitor no matter how much she wants to. There’s laws even I can’t overturn, Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>If the air in the room hadn’t been so thick with tension, Iwaizumi would have scoffed at the way Oikawa childishly muttered that last part. He remembered distinctly how much Oikawa enjoyed dressing up in commoner’s clothing, heading into a nearby town, and trying to woo some of the local girls when they were reached their teen years. Iwaizumi was always charged to go along with him, so he was an unfortunate witness to the eventual-king’s antics. Instead, he lowered his head a little more as his sole response.</p>
<p>It was late in the evening, but Iwaizumi was used to standing watch at all hours of the night at this point. Years of training for knighthood prepared him for that. </p>
<p>It hadn’t quite prepared him for a situation like this one.</p>
<p>Oikawa had tried: Iwaizumi knew that much. His friend was silly, but even so, the king firmly believed that merit was inherently worth more than birth or class. The young king doted on you—his only sibling—and would do anything to ensure your happiness. And even though he rarely tolerated Oikawa’s teasing, the knight was still his best friend, his confidante, and the source of the princess’s joy. But there were some laws that a king’s order couldn’t change without a vote. Making sure the princess could marry a knight was not reason enough for a group of council members who were very much fond of their classist system.</p>
<p>“I…I understand, Your Majesty,” Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa would normally boast in the most obnoxious fashion whenever Iwaizumi referred to him so formally. He only used your titles in public, opting for your names (or insults, in the king’s case) while in private.</p>
<p>Now, the king couldn’t find it in himself to poke fun at Iwaizumi, not when he seemed so defeated and certainly not when he knew that you would have to have your heart broken soon.</p>
<p>“That’s all,” Oikawa said after a long silence. His gaze was cast to the corner of his desk, unable to look his friend in the eye. “You’re dismissed.”</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Iwaizumi rose from his seat and made his way towards the study’s door. As he gripped the door handle, Oikawa called out his name. Iwaizumi turned just enough to look in his direction.</p>
<p>“If (F/N) wasn’t bound by some archaic laws about only marrying another noble or royal, I would give you my blessing without hesitation. There’s no one aside from you who’s better-suited to be her husband.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Iwaizumi turned back again and exited the study. Words like that couldn’t console him, despite the deep sincerity in his friend’s voice. But at that point, Iwaizumi didn’t need to hear it. Once he shut the door behind him, he let out a single, bitter laugh. He hated lying, and it was treason to lie in the face of the king.</p>
<p>You had already made your beloved knight your husband that very evening.</p>
<p>He assumed his being summoned at such a late hour meant that Oikawa had found out—that the unknowing civil servant or the band of wanderers you ran into that had become your witnesses (and helped you celebrate briefly after) snitched. As perceptive as the king was, he failed to realize that his plea had come too late.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been composed on a whim: while it was a supposed to be a small ceremony from the beginning, you painstakingly planned it for months. As princess, you were already privy to important knowledge meant only for the monarch’s eyes. You had to be prepared to take the throne at a moment’s notice in case of emergency. Perhaps you were abusing that knowledge to make it easier to be wed in secrecy. However, knowing where kingdom spies <em>wouldn’t </em>be on a certain night was more innocent when knowing that information would be used to carry out a wedding as opposed to other things.</p>
<p>If anyone knew how severe the consequences would be if you two were to be found out aside from Iwaizumi, it was you. But you were confident and set firm in your ways, and loved him too much to be convinced otherwise. You’d rather die a childless, old maid than marry anyone else, although anyone would believe that half the reason for that was pure spite. If neither your brother nor you produced an heir, then there would be scramble to find someone to fill in the line of succession. The fact that you were willing to sabotage the future kingdom like that was selfish, reckless. However, Iwaizumi couldn’t find it in himself to urge you to act more responsibly. He understood your frustration all too well.</p>
<p>But he also understood how much he was risking if this all went awry: his knighthood, his life if a jury saw this as enough treason to warrant it, Oikawa’s trust in him, and more importantly, you. You constantly had to assure him that you’d find a way to protect the both of you, that you could find a loophole somewhere in the laws that would prevent either of you from facing punishment: you had only just skimmed the surface of the palace library in search of that information.</p>
<p>They say people do crazy things when they’re in love and Iwaizumi now understood that they were absolutely correct.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realized how lost in thought he was until he was already in front of the door to your chambers. He knocked three times as per usual, waited three seconds, and gave two more knocks: a little code you made up years ago so you knew it was him at the door.</p>
<p>From behind the heavy wood, he heard your stifled giggle and your feet pad towards the door.</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?” you called out.</p>
<p>“I’d like a word with you, Your Majesty. I have something important to say,” Iwaizumi replied, taking on the formal tone he had perfected over the years. It was only for show: a precaution for anyone who might walk by while this went on if they didn’t happen to catch the faint smirk on his face. Once inside, he’d be able to drop the act and speak to you as he normally did.</p>
<p>If you even gave him a chance to speak, that is. The door opened with a creak and you ushered him in. As soon as the door was shut and locked, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. It was second nature the way his hands grabbed your waist and pulled you even closer to him. You already shed your dress from the ceremony, the silk slip you currently donned felt cool against his fingers. Your hands were already working at the buttons of his uniform.</p>
<p>“You’re too impatient, (F/N),” he murmured after parting from your kiss. His lips still hovered before yours. “I still have something important to say.”</p>
<p>“Hajime, can it wait? We have one thing left to do before it’s official,” you said. Another few buttons on his top came undone thanks to your quick work. You stood up just enough of your toes for your lips to reach his ear. “It’s the fun part, after all.”</p>
<p>The words in combination with how you said it sent a shiver down his spine. He captured you in a kiss this time, lips still locked while spurred on to scramble the short distance to your bed. Iwaizumi thought this could only happen in a dream. Now this had become his reality: hovering above you–the woman he loved, now his wife, and having her stare at him so needy. He wanted to soak this in and never forget it.</p>
<p>“Did you get lost in my eyes again?” you giggled, snapping him out of his stupor. How long had he been lingering over you like that?  “It’s just like when we had our first kiss. Do you remember that? I kept asking you questions and you kept spacing out.”</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue and unbuttoned the last of his top, carelessly tossing to the side. “And then you <em>ordered</em> me to kiss you.” He kissed you again, perhaps to be a bit ironic. His lips trailed from yours down to your jaw and to your neck.</p>
<p>“Not quite true. I ordered you to act on your very obvious desire to kiss me if you wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Semantics.”</p>
<p>“You knew I was teasing.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least something good came out of all that.”</p>
<p>“Hajime. One last order.”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Take your shoes off.”</p>
<p>He pulled away from your neck at your words. It didn’t take much contorting for him to see that his boots were still on. Not that he doubted it, but rather, he had been distracted.</p>
<p>“They would have come off eventually,” he grumbled. “You didn’t give me much a chance back there, (F/N).”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s face was now flushed a little more for a very different reason. Your laughter wasn’t helping much. Though, it did abate the question lingering in the back of his mind: should he have brought up the conversation with your brother sooner? It was too late now. He would never forgive himself for already interrupting the evening you had planned by leaving your side for that short while in the first place. He didn’t want to see that pretty, wanton look you were giving him to go away with the mention of anything else either.</p>
<p>For all intents and purposes, this was a honeymoon period. It would have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>